Hippopotamus
]] ]]The hippopotamus (Genus Hippopotadae), or hippo, is a large, mostly herbivorous, semiaquatic mammal native to sub-Saharan Africa, and one of only two extant species in the family Hippopotamidae. The name comes from the ancient Greek for "river horse" (ἱπποπόταμος). After the elephant and rhinoceros, the common hippopotamus is the third-largest type of land mammal and the heaviest extant artiodactyl. Despite their physical resemblance to pigs and other terrestrial even-toed ungulates, the closest living relatives of the Hippopotamidae are cetaceans (whales, dolphins, porpoises, etc.) from which they diverged about 55 million years ago. Common hippos are recognisable by their barrel-shaped torsos, wide-opening mouths revealing large canine tusks, nearly hairless bodies, columnar legs and large size; adults average 1,500 kg (3,310 lb) and 1,300 kg (2,870 lb) for males and females respectively. Despite its stocky shape and short legs, it is capable of running 30 km/h (19 mph) over short distances. The common hippopotamus inhabits rivers, lakes and mangrove swamps, where territorial bulls preside over a stretch of river and groups of five to thirty females and young. During the day, they remain cool by staying in the water or mud; reproduction and childbirth both occur in water. They emerge at dusk to graze on grasses. While hippopotamuses rest near each other in the water, grazing is a solitary activity and hippos are not territorial on land. The hippopotamus is among the most dangerous animals in the world as it is highly aggressive and unpredictable. They are threatened by habitat loss and poaching for their meat and ivory canine teeth. Gallery Baboons Echidnas Hedgehogs Hippopotamuses Elephants Humans Mice Whales Platypuses Beavers and Otters.jpg Hippopotamus-jaws-open.adapt.945.1.jpg Elephants and Hippopotamuses At the Watering Hole.jpg Elephants Zebras Rhinos Hippos Giraffes Okapis Lions Camels Leopards.png Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-6350.jpg Alphabet Train.jpg Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png Hippos Marabou Storks Giraffes Ducks Okapis Geese Pigs Foxes Cats Wolves Dogs Egrets Antelopes Turtles Tortoises Tapirs Alligators Camels Rabbits Rats Hyraxes Voles.png Alligator Bear Cat Dog Elephant Flamingo Giraffe Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Narwhal Okapi Pig Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vampire Bat Whale Xenopus Frog Yak and Zebra.jpg Alligator Bear Crab Dog Elephant Fox Giraffe Hippopotamus Insect Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Narwhal Owl Penguins Quail Rhinoceros Snake Turtle Urchin Vulture Whale X-ray Fish Yak Zebra.jpg Noah's Ark Alligators Crocodiles Tigers Zebras Okapis Elephants Deer Hares Jackrabbits Gorillas Penguins Bears Hippos Pigs Rhinos Monkeys Turtles Tortoises Lions Egrets Doves and Meerkats.jpg Planet Coaster - Hippo.png|Planet Coaster (2016) PZ screenshot 9.jpg|Planet Zoo (2019) African megafauna by SameerPrehistorica.jpg Planet Zoo Hippo.png San Fransisco Zoo Hippo.png Bronyx Zoo Hippo.png Memphis Zoo Hippo.png Milwaukee County Zoo Hippo.png Tampa Lowry Park Zoo Hippo.png San Antonio Zoo Hippo.png Forth Worth Zoo Hippo.png Toledo Zoo Hippo.png Dallas Zoo Hippo.png Cincinnati Zoo Hippo.png Brookfield Zoo Hippo.png Louisville Zoo Hippo.png Pittsburgh Zoo Hippo.png Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Mammals Category:Hippos Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Freshwater animals Category:Planet Coaster Animals Category:Planet Zoo Animals Category:Killing Bites Animals Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Ox Tales Animals Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Ancestors: The Humankind Odyssey Animals Category:Richard Scarry Animals